4 secrets or 4 lies
by ianstanley2000
Summary: the girls have a secret how long will that last (Bumbleby)(Milk & Cereal)(Dustbunny)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hello everyone, My name is Ian and with my friend Diego, we are here to bring you a RWBY fanfiction where every member of team RWBY has a dark secret that they try to keep from everyone else. Sorry about not putting an author's note in the last chapter because Diego (my editor and writer) forgot to put one in the last chapter EVEN THOUGH I TOLD HIM TOO! ("sorry") . Anyway, if you have any suggestions that could make the story better please leave a comment. Support is appreciated. ON WITH THE STORY!**

1st person (Ruby)

I open my eyes and wonder what these next 4 year have in store for me I start wondering what the dorms are gonna look like and if i'm gonna have cool teammates. Slowly, the gears in my brain start turning toward the sudden realization 'will I be able to trust myself? What happens if I hurt somebody? People only have so much aura…' As I start thinking, I start tossing and turning in my bed causing everyone in the house to wake up from their slumber."GO BACK TO BED!" Yang and Taiyang yell at the same time. "...sorry..." I whisper as I try to go to sleep, thoughts still lingering in my mind.

The next day I woke up with thoughts still in my head. Hoping some warm water might help me relax, I step into the shower letting the warm water run over my bare skin all of these feelings of worry and doubt in full effect. Helping none, I hop out of the shower and go downstairs for breakfast. "Hey Ruby." Yang says as she sees me come down the stairs. "Hey Yang." I reply. "Hey Dad, do you think I can go into town and get some more Dust ammunition?" I ask sweetly, knowing he can't say no. "I guess so… but try not to get in any more fights while you're out, no matter how many scholarships you're offered." Taiyang jokingly said with fake authority in his voice. "But dad, I might be able to go to Mistral Academy." I reply with fake hurt in my voice in an attempt to keep the joke going. "Ok, ok, Jokes aside, try to keep out of trouble while you're out." Taiyang replies. "YAY, thanks dad!" I respond excitedly making my way toward the fridge to grab one of my "drinks." Just as I was leaving when I hear Taiyang behind me. "Ruby wait up, i'm going with you this time." "Ok." I say, slightly disappointed. "...And leave Crescent Rose here." Taiyang says warningly. "...fine." I say, VERY disappointed this time but I agree and Leave Crescent Rose by the door.

As we were walking down the streets of Vale, Dad starts talking with me about my "situation." "Are you ok Ruby?" Taiyang asks worryingly. "I'm still nervous about how I'm going to get my 'nutrition.'" I reply as we walk into "Dust Till Dawn" walking past the shopkeeper, eyeing him warily. "I told you already that I would talk to Ozpin about it." Taiyang states trying to get me to relax. "I know," I reply "But I'm going to be worried no matter how many time you try to reassure me." I state as we walk out of the store with extra ice and fire dust rounds.

We arrive at home later that night, laughing and telling jokes to each other. "-so I said: Now that's a katana!" Dad and I both start laughing so hard that we have to sit down and catch our breath. "Oh my Oum Ruby! That was a VERY funny story." We enter the house with Yang nowhere to be found. "Wheres Yang?" I ask Dad. "Probably In the bathroom." He replies. Figuring that's why Yang was absent from the room I sit down and Inspect my freshly bought Dust ammunition. "What If i get bullied and picked on at Beacon, What do I do then?" "Ruby," Taiyang leaned in close to me, looked me dead in the eyes, and said. "Why are you worried about getting picked on at school? You're a little girl. You're too adorable to be picked on" "but what if they don't-"Taiyang cuts me off quickly "They will, and if not, you're a fracking-" He cuts himself off and look around seeing if Yang is anywhere nearby. When he is satisfied he resumes."A Fracking Vampire-" Suddenly he's cut off by an ear piercing scream coming from a certain blonde. "AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!".

 **What happened with Yang? We won't know until Yang's chapters MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :)**

 **Like I said at the begining of the chapter, Please leave a comment on what you thought and if you have any advice on how to make the story better. See y'all next time. ADIOS!**


End file.
